My Angel
by French Heart
Summary: Firewall Young Anika finds herself memoryless and adopted by a kind family. With her hopes to heal and remembering her past she faces fate head on at a hostage situation who brings her face to face with a man who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel**: Chapter One (Part 1)

Rated R (nothing real bad in this one)

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, or anything. EXCEPT! Anika. She's all mine. But the rest belongs to some guy who made Firewall. (to lazy to look)

* * *

It was a down drift, the rain strikes the ground like a cruel matter. Bouncing off the floor like beads of ice, cold and damp. Anika stood out here, completely soaked and blinded, she was cold and frightened. She couldn't go back to the warmth of the house a couple of feet or meters away, her new home.

Strange men had taken over the house, took hostage her family and now sat around like pigs waiting for an order. Anika had only escaped by dashing out the back door, she had herd her adoptive (or soon to be) mother's panic calls towards Sarah, her eldest (adoptive) sister. The moment Anika had felt the danger up a hand, she had ducked for safety and out here in search of help.

It was no good though, the closets neighbor were at least 10 km's away. And with the rain and darkness, she couldn't make out anything but her feet and the rain.

When she figured herself lost after turning endlessly to try to make out anything around her, a small light coming up ahead attracted her. She stood still looking curiously towards it. Help maybe? She hopped, as the light shone brighter it was only then that she figured the lights to be one of a car's headlights, she wasn't sure at first but came quickly to realize she stood in the middle of a road with a fast advancing car heading straight to her in a rush.

She was standing there, in dangers way. All she could do was scream at moments before the car stops dead in his track before the bumper came in contact with Anika's legs. They didn't hurt her though, just pushed her a small notch. She breathes heavily, having been nearly stuck by a car and standing in the cold, wet darkness; fear was all she could feel at present moment.

She watches the driver demount the car, relief spread over her at the sight of Jack Stanfield, her soon to be adoptive father. He seemed troubled, he stands near the car. All she could think about was how much she was happy at seeing him, Jack was here now, everything will be alright! Or she thought...

"Ana" Jack calls, she hears the worry in his voice but waves it off; believing he felt guilty at almost hitting her.

"Jack!" Anika cries in joy, she runs forth to him. He motions a hand quickly to hault her in place. Only then did she notice that second figure standing now behind Jack, arm raised with a gun pointing to Jack; the gun frightened her. She froze, even with the harsh rain battering down on her head and shoulders; completely soaking her, she stayed as stiff as a stone.

"Ana" begun Jack again, after being told something from the man standing behind him. "Come over here sweet heart, come in the car" he says, it was evident in his voice that he was far from happy to draw her into this situation.

"Jack! There's someone behind you! He's one of those men carrying guns who broke into our house! What's going on?" she screams, it became obvious the one standing behind Jack became impatient, Ana sees him bark something at Jack.

"Don't argue with me Ana! Get in the car!" the order from Jack confirmed her theory, this was serious. She marches unwillingly to the car. Jack went back in while the man with the gun motioned for Ana to hop into the back seat. She slides into the back; she was pushed further in to let the man get back into the car. He shuts the door taking in dry air, that's when her eyes met his ice cold familiar ones.

"Hello Ana" he greets her; he didn't notice how everything in Anika's being stopped abruptly at the sight and voice of this man. He had fine blond hair which seemed to have a mixture to form dirty blond hair, patted down and soaked from the rain, he owned high cheek bones, and those eyes; those sky blue eyes which she would express to be both cold and odd, and so familiar. Every feature of his face seemed to dig in her mind, in her memory; a part in which she could no longer remember. She couldn't place him, so many memories begged to be brought back, who is he? Why is he so familiar to her? This was more then just a déjà vu; this was a wake up call.

They arrived at the house in less then 5 minutes, she didn't realize how far she had walked. The rain and dark together had blinded her, thus she hadn't realized she had passed the gate and was headed to the main street heading to the high way. Ana remained in silence while still in the state of shock and wonder; where had she seen this man before? How could such a man bring her back thoughts and memories about her past like this?

Was her past formed around this man, or maybe someone similar to him? No, how could it be? How could it? Jack parks the car quickly, Ana notices the van parked outside, next to another car. How many men were there inside the house? She wondered, the man with the handgun pushes Anika along with him when he exits the car, back in that blasted rain. She marches quickly to get out of his grip and next to Jack's side, who concentrated everything in his might on getting to the house; his family was on his mind.

Another strange man, brown hair, brown eyes type with a shot gun in his hold opens the door for them, Jack hesitates to walk in, but the blond hair man with the hand gun standing behind them persuades Jack and Anika to go forth. Jack pushes Anika in front of him and walks in; Ana scans the area, secretly counting heads to see how many strangers occupied the house.

"Where are they?" Jack asks, the stress was still in his voice, this event was clearly not just frightening for her, it was for him too. He was seeking his family; no one needed a brain to guess this.

"Threw here" Again that voice, the hand gunned blond hair man's velvet voice resounds in her mind. _But a memory_. This phrase always seemed to come back to her whenever she would hear him speak. Jack was quick to rush to the living room, Ana nearly cries at the sight of Beth, Andy and Sarah hand tied on the couch. Anika followed when Jack rushes to them to remove the tape over their mouths.

"Why have you done this for God's sakes? They're children" Jack asks, Ana looks towards the blond hair man now surrounded by his men. He spoke to them calmly, asking a simple question in which the man on his right tried to justify himself for tying them up. The blond man waves off his excuse and walks forth, she had secretly over herd one name; _Whilly_ man who seems out of place. The blond one was certainly the leader, seeming confident in what he was doing, there was 5 of them; an even match. Except the problem that they were all armed and all men; against her, Beth, Jack and the kids, they didn't stand a chance.

With their mouths now liberated, Jack sits down next to Andy, holding the poor boy as close as he could to him. He looks towards the blond man; certainly the leader, who reaches the couch in front of the family.

"I want to know what you want and I want to know now" Jack barks, the blond guy seemed unmoved by Jack's direct approach; keeping it calm and cool. While he began to speak to Beth, Ana scans the faces of each men surrounding them, standing nervously next to Sarah; for there was no other seat available for her. The man named _Whilly_ was seated next to a tech-looking guy who seemed to have just came out of collage, the one who had opened the door for Jack and herself stood behind the couch her family sat on, there was also the last one, who looked as equally serious as his boss did. Just by his face Anika could tell those two worked together. Partners in crime perhaps?

Anika had only caught some part of the rules the blond haired man explained, she hopped they wouldn't be too important, in case he asked her to repeat any of it. All she knew is that he wanted them to cooperate to some plan, what sort? She didn't know. But Jack seemed to, a little...maybe not. He spoke slowly and orderly, his voice was killing her; where had she herd it before? It wasn't like a movie star voice where you could find it in a film or television (by the way, she found those new inventions so awesome! She didn't remember them apparently and had a blast with the Stanfield's high stander of technological living), in any case, she stares at him with an intense interest, which she didn't realize he came to notice after asking each of her family member to cooperate.

The 3rd child was staring at him, annoyingly, the thorn of this family. His eyes goes to her, she had came in this family during the weeks they had observed them. But none of his men could identify her anymore then her name; _Ana_. He wasn't sure what to expect of her; she had a velvet coating on her whenever his eyes would fall on her picture or description, that coating; as he didn't expect, now seemed to have a second impact on him, an attraction towards the 14 year old child. He would have to keep an eye on that one.

"And what about you? Odd one out?" he asks, calm and smooth, calculating her moves with his eyes, observing her like a real criminal. Anika could only manage to nod her head, completely out of it. "Jack" the man continues, without taking his eyes off Ana, "Remind me and my men who this thorn is again? The black sheep of this family of yours?" he was trying already to hurt her, see her reactions to name calling; already working on hurting her mentally before physically; _if_ ever need be. Jack takes a moment before being able to speak.

"Her name's Anika, we found her washed ashore on our beach just a couple of months ago. The police didn't know what to do with her, uh, we're still in the process in getting her adoptable. Nothing's official yet"

"An illegal thorn? Very interesting" he says, his expression was strange, Ana would have sworn she saw a flash of evil joy in his eyes at learning she wasn't officially legal yet, or even adoptable. Maybe he took it as an advantage? But for what purpose? "Did they find anything else?" he continues, still not looking at Jack; his eyes completely thrilled by her.

"Nothing, she has amnesia, she doesn't remember what happened to her, or anything else. The police can't find any identification, it's almost like she doesn't even exist. We took her in for the time that the law decides what to do about her" Jack says with a groan, all this story was tiring him. Even Ana felt as though she was becoming more of a burden then a new family member.

"Is that so?" he says, it was obvious that he was still unsatisfied with the answer Jack gave him. "We'll see to this a little later" he looked at Jack at that point, "Do you keep a gun in the house Jack?" he asks. A gun? Where was this going? Jack gives him a harsh face.

"No" he answers simply, with one motion of the man's head the other brown sub-leader strikes Jack over the head and throws a handgun on the couch next to Jack, at seeing the gun Anika backs away frightened, she knew what damage they could do. The curly haired man stops her from going any further. The boss approaches Jack, and spoke to him, Anika refused to hear anymore about that gun, her safety in this house was shattered, after all that time, there was this fatal weapon in this house, her new found sanctuary. Well, not any more.

After a few words of exchange the boss nods and orders the curly hair to untie the family. He rises to his feet, before leaving his eyes scan Ana's soaked clothing, he turns to Beth.

"Beth, get Ana some dry clothes. She'll be with me for a few moment. A better way for me to know how much a real burden she truly is to us" he says, is was obvious on Jack's face he wanted to intervene though held his tongue for Ana's sake. Beth looks to her husband for answers, he simply nods. She looks back at the man before lifting with her children and guiding them to the bedroom followed by the sub-leader. "Liam" the boss calls to the man following them, the man turns, _Liam_, second name. Only three more to go. "Bring Ana to her room when she's in dry clothes" he states before turning and leaving. Liam turns back to Beth and hurries her forward.

Beth had lead Ana in the restroom taking out some clean clothes from the dryer. Ana remains silent in thought; the kids occupied the bedroom, so she and Beth were alone for now. Beth brings the clothes to Ana, Anika slowly begun undressing; Beth saw the distress on Ana's face.

"What's the matter Ana? You look troubled" she asks. Anika's eyes goes to settle on Beth's face.

"Who is he? What does he want with us?" She asks, completely absent minded.

"I don't know sweetheart. We'll just have to be patient" that answer wasn't enough for Ana, she bites her lower lip, close to tears. Beth saw this clearly, "Tell me what's bothering you Ana. If you're scared, you don't have to hide it--"

"I think I know him" Ana interrupts, he voice was shaky and broken.

"What? What do you mean?" Ana eye's gave in to tears, they race down her face aimlessly.

"I don't know...I don't know why his face is so familiar to me, I've seen him before, before I can remember. I can't remember anything but I know he's there...I know it" she falls to her knees crying out loudly, her head was hurting from forcing to hard to remember something she could never remember. Beth kneels down besides the sobbing girl, pulls her into a embrace and spoke softly to calm the girl.

"Shh, Ana. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see. We'll just have to be patient, when they get what they want, they'll leave. Who ever this man is, I promise he won't lay a hand on you" Anika believed what Beth told her, but she still couldn't figure out herself, the frustration was tiring her; what was this suppose to prove to her? Another life begging for her to return to it maybe? Whatever it was; all she knew was she needs to find out who he really was, and what did he want from her and her new found family?They stayed a moment on that floor, Beth was the first to move.

"C'mon honey, that man probably want to see you as soon as possible. Lets make this quick so you can come back to bed and get some rest" Anika lifts to her feet, she nods and begins removing her clothes. Removing both her t-shirt and jeans, leaving her in her undergarment. That's when the bathroom door burst opens allowing the man named Liam to walk in. "Hey!" Beth angrily snaps in Laim's direction, hiding Ana behind her even though it was not helping much. "She's not ready yet! Just give her a moment!"

"Bill's getting impatient. He's not a very patient man as you can tell" he states, his smirk on his face becomes a wicked one at looking at Anika. She knew he was examining her and hid more behind Beth the best she could.

"Well you just tell him he'll have to wait a little longer" Beth says in defense.

"My job is to bring her to Bill when she's in dry clothes. As I can see it, she's in dry clothes" he says, enjoying this game very much, "And I'm sure Bill would be very pleased" he continues. At hearing the name; only one part of his name, of Liam's boss made Ana quiver. The thought of having 5 men in her house with equally alike vile minds like Liam frightened her even more.

"Give her a moment" Beth growls, the last part must have angered her more then his lack of respect for her daughter's privacy. He stood there a moment before turning and leaving, closing the restroom door behind him. Beth keeps her glare on the door before turning back to the shivering girl. "Okay, lets get you in these" she says calmly, giving Ana her dry clothes. Anika was quick to put on her clothes, not wanting the same event to happen twice, if Liam was the sort of sub-leader, then how on earth was their boss 'Bill' like?

Dressed now Beth opens the door, Liam was there waiting impatiently. Beth gives Ana's shoulder one last squeeze before Liam led her to her room. Soon she would be able to face the man in question, this 'Bill' everyone seemed to follow like loyal dogs, the man who is the key to her forgotten past, maybe this talk will answer everything for her, maybe tonight fate would finally give her the answer she seeked, find her way back home; wherever that home may.

Liam opens the door of her room, she saw the man standing there faced to her bed; his back faced to them, upon hearing them come in he turns to greet them with his calm smile.

"Hello Ana" he starts, Liam left without saying anything, closing the door behind him. Anika takes a glimpse at the door before returning her attention towards the man again. He approaches slowly. "How are you this evening?" he asks, Ana was to remain quiet; keep him out of her life as much as she could, but her stupid mouth opens to allow a lifeless;

"Fine" to escape, his eyes remain on her; that smirk of his hadn't fade either as though it was glued there.

"Yes? Good, good. So, Ana. How did you manage to avoid my men?" he asks, folding his arms. Appearing wiser and stronger then her.

"I don't know" she answers, not thinking at all in this present moment.

"How can you not? They told me you found an exit by the back. Very clever but still dangerous, you could have very well gotten killed. You would have done me a favor; already a lovely action from yourself towards your guest, which would be me, and on the very first day as well. I'm thrilled, but don't let that carry you away, we're watching you now" he finishes his phrase with a clear warning in his voice.

She didn't even flinch, but every word he spoke registered in her mind, stored in her still recuperating memory bank. He smiles at her silence, she seemed to be one obedient girl, a good feature; although she would cause him trouble, he felt it deep inside if she ever would rebel, he would have to take her head on. Like Jack.

"Now, to make proper greetings. Tell me your name" he asks, leaning his weight on one leg. She blinks a couple of time before she had the answer come to her mouth.

"Uh...my name is Anika, Anika Bird" he lifts an eye brow. Shit, did she really say 'Bird'?

"Is that your family name?" he asks, resisting the urge to laugh at the poor girl's unfortunate name, she read this off his face, he was putting a bit too much serious on his exaggerated face of his.

"No, it's my middle name" she grumbles, surprised at her tone of voice towards this criminal. He could be a short temper kind of person that if your voice displeases them they could kill you or worst! Worst? What can be worst then death? Guh! There she goes again thinking the worst of things, had she nothing better to do then think negatively?

"Ah? Then what's your last name _Anika_" he continues, the humor in him had at least faded, but he pronounced her name with the same tone she answered him with. It got to him quickly, she'll be careful with that from now on.

"I don't remember" she states ashamed. How could she remember her middle, but not her last name? This is how strange all this was to her, as though she was a computer reprogramed to carry a new family's name, but still know her title.

"And why do you suppose you don't remember?" he was persuading the questioning, scratching for any information which would some day come in useful for him and his plan. Her head lowers in guilt.

"I lost my memory, I don't even know my real parents. I forgot everything about my past"

"Yes, that's what Jack told me. You were washed up ashore right?" she nods, "Then do you have anything to do with sailing? Riding a boat maybe? A ship, swimming--"

"I can't swim" she cuts in before he could finish, he wasn't thrilled at being interrupted although he wouldn't start something now.

"No? Interesting" he trails off, thinking. "So you remember nothing about your past since the Stanfields found you washed on their beach. What a story, a little lost orphan, with no home nor name. Not even nationally legal yet. So where do you think you came from? Anika is an unusual name, certainly not American, European maybe?" she shrugs, unsure herself.

"I think I come from the North, I can speak French, it startled the Stanfields hearing me speak another language when I clearly don't remember anything else" she states, looking back in his eyes.

"It's possible. By looking at you I would have believed you to be German, or very well from England. As myself" he gives a smirk, proud of his home land. What was he doing here then? "But I'll hand it to you, the Northern atmosphere is the best guest. But I'm not here to speak to you about your race, I'm here to make sure you cooperate and don't let that little running away phase become common" he approaches her, he stares straight into her golden ring colored eyes, seeming as sweet as honey which somehow gave out the message of her purity and innocence.

They also sent this unusual tingly feeling sending shivers down his spine, sexual thoughts would enter his mind, but for what cause? She was just a child, and it was evident he was not the only one of his men who felt the same by looking at her in her eyes, a strange force grew over their mind wanting to do nothing more then claim her theirs. He thought them weak, but here he was himself, growing attracted and weakened by the innocence and attractive force coming from her eyes as gold as anything he's ever seen. Who has gold colored eyes? Just by continuing to stare into those pot of gold, his only thoughts were to bring her closer to him, remove all obstacles keeping her safe bond away from his own body growing with a strange yet powerful need.

Liam had told him a preview of what he had seen when Beth had changed her into new clothes, he thought Liam crazy to have called the child 'a flat beauty', beauty? From a child? And not just any god damn 14 year old, a Stanfield! An ignorant little pest surely to be the cause of many problems in his plan! He was sure the feeling was not love, hell, love a shrunken girl? That's a thought, but the feelings were worst, sexual attraction; to this shrunken, flat chest girl whose brainwashed by this god forsaken family?

He turns away viciously, getting annoyed at his thoughts, keep it cool Bill. Was all he was able to tell himself past the stronger feeling telling him to move in her, forget the age, go in. Hell with it all, he would stay under control, for the sake of his plan. And his men had better do the same, or they'll be in some serious troubles, this he could promise.

"May I ask you a question?" Anika speaks up, finally finding courage to do more then answer his questions and answering with a blunt fine. He turns back to her intrigued, and very much interested in what possible question she could have for him. She swallows deeply before pushing her first question, "What's your name?" he smiles cleverly.

"Bill Cox, but you can stick with Bill" he answers calmly. watching her face expression carefully.

"Bill Cox?" he nods, "Why are you hurting my family?" she continues, he remains unmoved; he didn't answer her, just watched her. "What do you want with us?" no answer, complete silence from the man, "What did we ever do to you?" still nothing, "Why won't you answer me!" a nasty smirk grew from his smile, he was liking her growing anger, it made her; cute. "Just leave my family alone!" she finally screamed.

"Is this really your family?" he spoke smoothly, ignoring the cries which had followed after her scream. She paused at the question.

"What?"

"Are they really your family?" he repeats, ignoring her question. She take a moment looking into his eyes confused, what was he trying to prove?

"Yes...of course" she answers in a whisper, unsure herself of this answer. How couldn't she be? His eyes narrow at her uncertain response, he approaches her, she fidgets at having him now so close to her.

"Are you certain?" he asks in a whisper close to her face. She trembles, afraid of answering.

"I...don't know...I think so" he stays a moment close to her before he backs away and heads to the door. He looks back at her.

"Think this over night Ana, we'll continue this in the morning" he opens the door, Liam was stationed just outside, upon seeing the door open it was a sign for Ana to leave. As she passes by Bill to leave she hears him whisper to her; "Be sure to know which side you're on Ana. I might have plans for you, I wouldn't want to find you on the losing streak" she looks at him with a confused expression, she was about to ask him what he meant although Liam pushes her forth towards the bedroom.

She found comfort at seeing Beth, Andy and Sarah. They turn their attention on her instantly. Liam leaves the room slamming the door behind him. Anika, at the moment the door closes behind her, she runs into the warm embrace of Beth; her soon to be mother; if she wants to.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Angel**: Chapter 2 (Part 2)

Rated R (nothing here, again)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, EXCEPT! Anika, all the rest belongs to some guy that wrote and directed Firewall (still too lazy to look

* * *

The morning after the orders were pretty clear; Jack goes to work, kids and Beth stay at home. Just like the old days, men work, woman clean.

Anika stayed with the kids, her soon to be adoptive siblings. They turned on the TV to catch the morning cartoons, and today's special was no other then the yellow idiot, Sponge Bob SquarePants, a bit of a light subject for yesterday's event.

Andy was quick to get board; Jack and Beth occupied the washroom whispering between each other, out of the kids listening range. Andy groans before sliding off the bed, Sarah, laying down slummy on the bed; had her eyes follow him, with not much enthusiasm.

"Where you going?" she asks, not really all that interested.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get breakfast" Andy grumbles, not really minding the fact the house was crawling with strange men keeping them hostage. Anika also watched as Andy left the room.

"Not my problem if he gets in trouble" Sarah continues, looking back at the TV. Anika decided what to do; she too was hungry, but she was still somewhat afraid of the men on the other side of the bedroom door, now opened by Andy, she also didn't want to get in trouble this very morning after the hostage had taken place. Hmm, hunger or punishment? What's the worst that can happen? She gets up herself, Sarah looks to her next.

"I'm hungry too, I'll be back once I fetch something to eat" Anika explains, Sarah stays a moment looking at her before her eyes lazily return to the screen.

"Whatever" she grumbles, it was evident by her tone she wasn't pleased at having her new sister choose her brother's side over hers. Another to go against her, this would certainly not be the best week of her life.

Anika hesitates a moment before following quickly after Andy out of the bedroom and into the living room filled with strangers.

Just as Ana came into the hallway leading to the kitchen/living space she hears an excited voice followed by the thumping of hurried feet heading towards her. Andy runs right into her, before she could even say anything he grabs her by the hand and pulls her towards the kitchen.

"Ana! The man with the gloves is flipping pancakes! Come see! Quick! He's in the kitchen!" he nearly exclaims in excitement, already in the kitchen by the time he finished speaking.

Bill looks up to them, keeping his attention also on the freshly cooking pancake in a pan set before him, Andy pulls Ana to approach Bill, more then she would have wanted to be. He gives her a light smile.

"Hello Ana" he starts, her head lowers.

"Hi" she murmurs, regretting now for ever leaving the bedroom.

"Show Ana! Do it again!" Andy orders, being over excited like he always was. Did he realize how dangerous this man can be? Bill smirks and helps Andy to sit on kitchen counter next to the stove.

"Alright, a pancake for two?" he asks.

"No, make one for Ana too" Andy orders, Bill's smirk became one of disregard. Greedy kid; as expected from this American wealth family.

"You want a pancake Ana?" Bill asks looking at her, she barely nods; the odd one out. "Yes? Good, now; Andy, count to three" Ana's eyes fall instantly to the pan, Bill moves it around, ready to flip.

"1...2...3!" Bill flips successfully the pancake. "Whoa!" Andy exclaims, Anika's own mouth opens with a smile of wonder crossing her face. Her eyes were full of amazement, ready for another trick before she hears a harsh voice coming from the area where the bedroom was.

"Andy" Jack calls, seeming angry. He comes up to them and grabs Andy from the counter putting him down on the floor. "This man is not out friend" he explains to the boy.

"But I want a pancake" Andy whines, heading back to the room.

"Want some Cherri-O's?" Bill calls over, Andy answer with a disappointed 'no', Jack goes to Anika next.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah" she confirms, keeping it quiet knowing Bill could overhear. Maybe yesterday's talk was meant to make her mentally unstable? Well, maybe just scared? Did he want her to fear him? Answer Jack with a grieving no? She didn't know. Jack turns next to Bill, she overheard some but tired her best not to hear. All she knew is that it begun with something concerning the oil Bill used to make the pancake's with. Peanut oil? Did Jack really want to believe this Bill was here especially to kill Andy? Was Bill a murderer? Or a madman?

Jack finishes his speech by telling Bill to leave his _children_ alone. Anika had seen Bill eyes turn to her before Jack marches away. Forgetting about Ana.

Both Anika's and Bill's eyes followed Jack as he lead Andy away from them. Bill eyes to the cooking pancake on the pan in front of him, next his eyes fall on Anika still watching the area Jack left in. He gives her a smile.

"Don't mind him, Andy may not be allowed. But no one says your not. So, pancake?" he offers to Anika as she looks to him. She smiles and nods, willing to eat anything, for she was devilishly hungry since yesterday's event.

"Yes? Good, get a dish" he says, while turning off the stove top. Anika was quick to fetch a plate, before he could even serve her a harsh growling voice comes from where Jack was previously.

"Ana" it growls, Ana jumps startled. She watches Jack approach, just a glare from him was enough to make her lower the plate and walk pass Bill heading forth to the bedroom.

"I'll serve you some later" she hears Bill whisper to her as she passes him heading to the room, keeping his eyes dead on Jack. She nods taking one last look at Jack before scurrying back to the bedroom.

A small while after the pancake incident Jack was ready to leave for work. The computer guy Anika later found out was named Vel; worked on Jack covering several digital material all over his work outfit, microphones and cameras, to be sure that Jack stays good, like a dog on a lease.

She stood next to Bill and Beth, somehow her eyes couldn't stop slipping up to Bill and observing him secretly. Her eyes studied his features, pale and blond like her; if only hers weren't converting slowly into a darker shade of brown, his eyes were soft icy blue. Cold just by looking into them, filled with cruelty compared to her golden honey rings, who many have claimed to be filled with nothing more then pure innocent and kindness. Opposite do attract, as she had herd several times by her adoptive parents and strangers, maybe this was just one of those times? She hopped whatever it was it would go away soon.

He wore a blue shirt today, and dress pants to go with it. She wondered why though, he wasn't going to work with Jack anyway, so he didn't really need all that fancy stuff, right? She almost figured his favorite color was blue just by looking at him, his hair was short and well brushed, it was as if he almost had no imperfections at all, and if it was just her seeing this. Then she must be dreaming.

He caught her staring, he glances her way and gives a small smirk before she blushes and looks swiftly away from his face. He chuckles under his breath and returns to stare at Jack and his men at work; his arms remained folded, he was intimidating to everyone, seeming wise and more stronger, even though all his men clearly had more guns on them then he did. Jack looks their way, and spoke directly to Bill.

"What do I do when I get to work?" he asks, he was nervous; everyone knew this.

"You do you're work Jack, live that American dream" Bill response with a sort of disregard to American's themselves, jealous perhaps? He was British, he told her that just the day before, but what did he want with American's then? Ana's eyes lift to Jack's, who turns away and heads to the door. He gives one last look towards his family, kept hostage in front of his very eyes and he could do nothing to save them. Nothing at all.

Whilly was sent to go with Jack, Andy; brave enough to not coward in staying put in his place, walks up to the hallway leading to the door and wishes his dad a good bye. The door closes with a slam, like every other door did in this house. Andy stood there fighting back the sadness he had on seeing his dad leave.

Beth was the first to walk up to him, comforting the young boy with the promise that his father would be back soon. Ana now wished she would have the same comfort; to be able to call Beth and Jack mother and father; mom and dad. Just like all other normal kids did, all so different from her, lived better and were happier then her. What did she do in life to deserve this?

As Anika questions herself Bill returns his attention on her, he smiles.

"So, you hungry?" he starts, offering what he had promised her before. Ana looks at him, she was hungry; maybe it wouldn't hurt? Before she could say anything Beth approaches and gets in between them.

"Ana, come with me" she says giving a glare at Bill, warning him to stay back when she begun dragging her children away from the invading men. Ana was sure to take one last look at Bill before disappearing in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Angel**: Chapter 3 (Part 3)

Rated R (again)

p.s A deep thank you to Colours Doyle for responding. This story is only here because of you I'll let you know! So, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. EXCEPT! Anika, she'll all mine. But the rest belongs to some guy who wrote and produced Firewall (again still too lazy to look up)

* * *

When Anika was finally able to exit the room to eat a little snack she noticed once walking into the living room/kitchen that Bill was missing.

She wondered where he was, without being to desecrate, she searches the house, but still sign of him anywhere. She returns disappointed to the living room/kitchen. Maybe she could ask someone? But who? Certainly not Beth, Liam looked to mean, and from the small incident she wasn't quite willing to talk to him yet. Pim was out of the question, always looking at her with a face indicating clearly she was less then dust for him, only one person left. Vel.

She found him seated at the counter watching the screens, next to him a small machine making weird noise sounding like bad quality music. A video game? She had herd of these, but never seen any. She approaches cautiously, not sure how to start, he didn't notice her; to much involved in his games. She swallows her shyness and clears her throat bringing his attention to her.

"Hi" she starts weakly before he could speak. He smiles at her; kindness, that's a good sign.

"Hi, I'm Vel; you must be Ana. I over herd your name; here and there" he was shy a bit, nervous even. This reassured Ana, she returns the smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'm becoming popular. I only hope it's in a good way" he nods, he hesitates for a moment before adding;

"Our boss, Bill. He's taking a liking to you. But it's only my theory, since well, he does want you around most of the time" she blushes, not for the compliment of being wanted by Bill, but on how not knowing how to answer.

"Is that...bad?" she asks, still unsure by what he was getting at.

"No! No, no...not at all. It's just...I was wondering why, you know? You're young, and he doesn't seem real interested in kids...not that your one but, I just, really don't know" she gives a smirk.

"It's okay, I don't really know either why he's so into me. I'm not all that special and all...guess there's no accounting to taste is there?"

"Yeah" he trails off into silence, she remembers then in the silence why she came to speak to him in the first place.

"Speaking of Bill, do you know where he is?" he looks at her, "It's just, I can't seem to find him, and well, I guess I have some things I want to ask him" he nods, she found his glasses weird, they had some type of sticker glued to them. She wondered what it was for.

"Bill's out. He's gone to do some business, sorry" Anika's face falls, disappointment grew in her. She found it weird, what did she expect? What did she really wanted to do with him if he _would_ be here? Ask questions? She doubted this strongly. Vel saw the disappointment in her face, he felt bad for her. He looks to his game and a idea struck him, he returns his eyes on her. "Hey" he starts, she looks up to him again. "Wanna past the time and play a little?" he asks, motioning his Gameboy. She returns the smile but was shy about it.

"I don't know how it works" she admits, feeling dumb for a reason. His expression made her feel that way even more. He looked at her as though she said something unbelievable, as though everyone is suppose to know how to work that little Gameboy game.

But she didn't, so sue her! His stare and the silence made her want to run away to hide her face in shame, but a smile came on his face instead.

"Really? Well, uh, I guess I'll have to show you then. Come here, take a seat" she was actually thrilled at the offer. Something new to learn, maybe this whole event wasn't going to be so bad after all.

They had all settled in the kitchen, Andy, Sarah, Beth, Pim, Vel and Anika. Andy occupied himself painting next to Pim who was watching a dull Monster Truck program on the kitchen television; Beth was showing Sarah how to cook, while Vel began teaching Anika how to play a simple Nintendo game on his Game boy DS. Ana watches carefully as he presses the buttons on the pad and makes the little pixel man jump and move around.

"Okay, try moving him around using this pad" he motions the cross with arrows at each end. Ana presses the arrow pointing up, nothing happened, "Try just the left and right one" she pressed on the right one and a smile blooms on her face when she watches the little pixel man move forward to the right.

"It works!" she nearly exclaims, Vel smiles at this.

"Yeah, now let's try making him jump" he goes on teaching Ana how to use the other buttons. Meanwhile, Andy goes to the sink to clean off his paintbrush, the phone rings; everyone freezes and looks to the phone, though no one volunteered to move, all dazed off in their occupations to care. Andy turns off the running tap water; he turns and picks up the receiver.

The reaction of Vel and Pim came quicker then Ana had time to register what was happening. Vel pushed pass Ana and threw himself on Andy before he could say anything in the phone. Ana stands up as Vel crashes with Andy on the floor.

"Vel? What are you doing?" Ana asks, Vel pushes himself into a corner distaining Andy in his arms. Ana runs to him and pulls on Andy's clothes to get his away from Vel, "Let him go!" she yells, she didn't notice how Pim appreared next to her and strikes her across the face with his gun, she smashes her head against the wall due to the blow.

She drops instantly to her bum on the floor, pressed back on the wall. She places a hand to her injured head, feeling dizzy from the blow.

Pim grabs Sarah by the neck forcing a gun to her head, he gives a harsh whisper to Beth;

"Answer the god damn phone" he growls, Ana looks up to Beth's eyes, she saw how Beth scanned the room having all her children in danger; she picks up the receiver and answers. Ana's head throbs, aching a headache threatened to come soon. She looks at her hand, no signs of blood; she didn't know weather to take it as a relief or a ruined chance to be sent at the hospital.

Beth hangs up the phone after lying to the person on the other end, instantly she goes to Sarah and drags Andy to her, Ana is supported up to her feet by Vel; who presses a caring hand to her head seeing for any open wounds.

"You okay?" he asks whispering, feeling the bump on the side of her head, she groans at the pressure.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Anika says softly, having a pained face to betray her weak statement. Beth instantly grabs Ana's arms and pulls her away from Vel. She checks on them for a moment before turning to Pim and Vel angrily.

"Don't you ever touch my children again, do you hear me?" she warns angrily.

"Shut your god damn mouth, from now on you do as your told!" he spat, marching away afterwards, Beth gave one last glare to Vel before turning to her kids and asking if they were alright, she places a hand on Anika's head.

"Sweetheart, does it hurt?" she nods her head allowing Beth to nurse her wounded head. Ana wondered how many more injuries would she endure before this entire story would finally end.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Angel**: Chapter 4 (Part 4)

Rated R (a little notch of violence)

p.s To my one and only reviewer Colours Doyle, you want Bill? I'll give you Bill, be ready to hate (or love, up to you!) Bill Cox. Thanks for R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** " " " " " I own Anika, no one else. It all belongs, to the Firewall Man! (STILL to lazy to look it up)

* * *

It wasn't long after the event when Bill marched through the front door; looking very much peeved off. Anika had just been cruising around the living room when Bill passed right by her; he paused and turned to her instantly, she could see the rage in his eyes. They were settled on her wounded head.

"What happened?" he demanded, Ana would have wanted to say something but she held herself back feeling Pim's eyes on them.

"Nothing" she admits murmuring, not wanting Pim to over hear her answering. That answer wasn't good for him at all, but he had other things planned in his mind. He looks towards the door where Jack had come in, she saw in his face the same rage he walked in with return. What did Jack do to make him so upset?

"Go in the room Ana, and get the others to follow you. I'll get back to this later, right now a lesson must be taught" he spoke without looking at her, she nods and follows the orders, not willing to receive the same injury twice in the same day. She turns and walks off. She over hears Bill order Jack to bring Beth downstairs. Anika would have wanted to ask questions, but maybe it would be best to shut up and follow orders, and maybe she wouldn't get hurt again. Just maybe.

Sarah and Andy were hard to convince to follow, they wanted to know everything, Ana wanted to also, but she knew it was probably best to keep it shut. Liam placed a move on with the kids, seeing they had no intention on moving. They were lead straight to the room and quickly locked in.

"Ana, what's going on?" Sarah asks--make that--barked to Ana the moment the door was closed. Anika shakes her head.

"I really don't know. But I think Jack's in trouble" Anika states, worried about what Bill could do to Jack or Beth.

"What do you mean? What happened to him?" Sarah continues, the question were getting restless in her mind, but she had to try and remain calm, for she too; felt something was going to happen.

Ana shakes her head, waving off the question she could not answer even if she wanted to. That's when they herd a gun shot, loud and echoing through the house. Andy screams in fright before ducking in his sister's protective grasp. Both Sarah and Ana were shaken up, Ana swore to have seen a flash back of a face in her mind, conjured up by the sound of a fire arm, the only problem was she could not identify the face of the mysterious person.

"What the heck was that?" Sarah yells, Anika wouldn't answer, she was still in the shock of the noise and the memories which seemed to beg to come back to her.

"Was that a gun? Is someone dead?" Andy exclaims.

"Be quiet!" Sarah hissed. The door suddenly opens, they all turned their attention instantly to Liam walking into the room. He had his hand on his gun, still located--thank god--in his belt. He looks at Ana.

"Bill wants you downstairs" he says plainly, no one moved, "That means now" he adds annoyed. Anika moves instantly, startled by his tone of voice, she walks to the door and takes one last peek at Sarah, Liam shuts the door behind them, pushing the girl forward.

"What does he want with me?" Ana asks continuing to walk.

"You'll soon find out" Liam replies, it was all a game to him, she could tell by his voice he was mocking all of this. Baster. Still, Ana wanted to know what caused the shooting, hopefully she wouldn't be next...

Jack and Beth watched her, somehow she came to realize something wrong has happened. Bill walks to her, and by his movements she concluded her theory. If only Pim weren't holding her so tightly by the arm, maybe she could have gotten away, instead now Bill glared at her as though she was the one holding the gun, she watches him with scared eyes. Her body mentally closing, she ignored what she did wrong, but somehow the men around her knew something she didn't.

Bill towered her, she looks into his vicious eyes and tries to figure out what was wrong, his eyes narrowed.

"What is your name?" he asks her, his voice was annoyed. She could sense the anger leaking from every word. The question took time to register in her mind. But concluding this as another attempt to harm her, Ana return the gesture and narrowed her own eyes.

"Ana Stanfield" she answers with pride, liking very much the idea of being a member of this family. Without warning he slaps her across the face. She lets out a yelp and Pim tightens his grip on her ties arms behind her back. Ana turns back her head to look at Bill in the eyes, not a trace of regret stood there, only more anger.

"What is your name?" he growls, nearly speaking through his clutched teeth. Jack held Beth now in his arms, Ana had herd her let a cry out, Liam held them at gunpoint. In Jack's face both fear and anger lied, he watches Bill with eyes who seemed to burn holes through Bill's turned head; while Bill's eyes stare straight at Ana. He had his complete attention on her now. Ana swallows before an answer came to her throbbing mouth.

"Ana Stanfield" she says again, her eyes dead on his. She saw a flash of rage pass in his blank eyes before another strike from his hand across her face made her vision turn to the side. She could feel blood gather in her mouth, the hits numbed her mouth but the pain of each one renewed with each strike. She turns her head again, her fear had been knocked away, now only pain and anger lied. Why was she angry? She would say her name again, would he hit her a third time? Only one way to find out.

"What is your name Ana" he says with a growling voice, he was on the edge of losing it. Would he really lose control in front of his men? Would he let a little girl bring him over the top? She didn't think so, he was to clever to do such a thing.

He asked for her name again, Ana swallowed the blood in her mouth; her mind was strong yet her body gave away her fears by trembling. Although she was lost in confusion, she would fight him, she would fight him for her family, her only family.

"My name" she starts, watching his eyes as they try to burn hers await for her answer. To know how to punish her if she fails again. "My name is Anika Bird Stanfield" she says using all her energy in her trembling body. Would she die now? Her mind was mentally getting prepared for the worst, as she watches him she saw all the cells of his body give in to the uncontrollable rage that seemed to form in his mind.

He wanted to kill her, strike her, make her scream in pain. She was standing up to him, this girl, this little impotent girl. In a flash he summons the gun which was lodged on the side of his dress pants and he holds it to the side of her head pressing against it so that Ana may feel the head of the gun against the side of her head.

A scream escapes Beth, Ana lost all will to speak or do anything. Jack holds on the Beth with his dear life, trying to hold his family together at the sudden movement from Bill.

"Don't shoot! For god's sake she a child!" Jack begs, his whole being wishing to rush forth to protect Ana from this monster, but Liam's gun aimed for his and his wife's head stopped any attempt from taking place. Bill didn't seem to have herd Jack, he watched the fear in Ana's eyes, he wanted to hurt her more, make her swallow the tongue which spoke back to him.

Kill her, give in the plan just to watch her suffer and die under his hands. A silence which felt heavy on Ana and Bill's shoulders seemed to have made them deaf, Ana could no longer hear Jack, just the heavy breathing of the man holding a loaded gun to her head. They were in a dead silence before Pim and Liam took action.

"Cox" Liam says with an intention to get the attention of his boss, Bill snaps back to reality and looks to Pim before turning his head to Liam by his side looking back at him; searching for any signs of life. Bill looks back at Ana, standing as stiff as she could, he pauses a moment before removing the gun from her head and turned to leave.

"Put them back where they were. Lock Ana with Beth and the kids" he orders to Liam and Pim who exchange glance before doing their orders.

Pim pushed Ana forth heading to the room, Liam took care of Jack and Beth. Ana entered the room nearly stumbling, as soon as Pim cleared the way Ana felt Beth's motherly arms surround her as she led her to the bed where Sarah and Andy were watching and barking out questions as Ana collapses on the bed and allowed everything in her system to tremble and cry of fear and pain. Beth constantly hushes her and tried to bring comfort to her, but she remained closed in the fresh memory of having a gun pulled to her head by a cruel monster who wants desperately to kill her.

"Honey it's alright, its over. It's over" Beth tries to sooth her, Anika remained crying nevertheless.

"What did I do wrong? Why does he hate me?" Ana cries, she couldn't come to any conclusion on why Bill 'punished' her, she stayed in all day; and he didn't know anything about the incident. So why? Why her?

"It's not your fault sweetheart, don't let it get through. You've done nothing wrong, I'm sorry you had to be involved, but it wasn't your fault" Beth says, trying to calm Anika down. Anika slowly regains her spirits with the help of Beth's warm comforting.

"Mom, what happened?" Sarah demands, wanting to find out more information on the event which just took place.

"We herd a gun fire! It wasn't the TV! We thought you were dead!" Andy exclaims, hiding his real feeling of terror in his excitement.

"Andy! Don't say things like that, nothing happened Sarah" Beth says, looking at both of her children with strict eyes. Her hands still holding Ana, who had just moment ago just ceased to cry.

"I'm not a kid anymore! Jack owns a gun doesn't he? The other men also have guns, it wasn't nothing. What happened mom?" Sarah argues, Beth was to fight with her, but in a time like this the most important for a family was to stick together. No matter at what cost, they needed to know what happened. Beth sighs.

"Whilly's dead" both of the kids faces went blank in fear, Andy goes instantly in his sister's hold, feeling safer in his sisters embrace, both waiting for the second half of the report.

"He's really dead?" Sarah asks, restating it mostly for her to try and register the information in her mind. Beth nods slowly.

"They shot him" she concludes.

"Why?" Sarah asks, Beth shakes her head.

"Never mind that"

"What happened to Ana?" Andy asks, now wondering if she too was shot somewhere, even though he couldn't see any blood. Beth looks down to Ana, she was breathing slowly. She would have been resting if her eyes weren't open, listening to the conversation.

"Ana…" Beth begun, she didn't know how to say this to her children. Already they feared for their own lives. How would they take this news? Sarah noticed her mother's silence pause.

"Mom? What happened to her?" she persuades the question. Beth looks at her straight in the eyes.

"Sarah, Ana...just got involved. She was there when, the man took his anger out on Whilly, for a small incident that happened today at your dad's work" she says looking down at Ana, she draws her up and Ana locks herself in a hug with Beth.

"That's why they killed Whilly?" Beth's eyes returned to Sarah while holding tightly to Ana.

"That's why they killed him, yes" she confirms. They all silenced down in their own thoughts while Ana was silently wishing they would all leave her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Angel**: Chapter Five (Part 5)

Rated **R** (nothing real bad in this one)

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Like I most probably said in the other 4 chapters. I only own Anika. The rest belong to the guy who made both Firewall and Wimbledon. (I should get a career in laziness -_-;)

**PS**. Sorry for such the long delay to upload. To tell everyone here who bothers reading this fic the truth, I'm a bit frightened at the reaction towards the next chapter coming. But to be honest, I guess I'll just go ahead with it, the reader or likes it or dislikes it. It's up to them to continue to read or not. I'm just a writer. And this story is an OLD piece of work, so mistakes WILL be common. But still, enjoy while you can.

* * *

Night time drew in, Beth was putting the kids to bed at 8:30, Ana remained silent. Her face was slowly healing from Bill's abuses, but the bump on her head caused by Pim was still visible on the side of her head. Beth drew close to them, settling Sarah and Andy to sleep, Ana remained on the side near the door watching TV.

"Don't really go to sleep, just pretend. This is going to be over with real soon" Ana looks at Beth with curious eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asks, having a bad feeling about whatever Beth was planning, Beth approached her side of the bed; she came real close to whisper.

"Jack is going to figure out a plan to get us out, tonight, at nine. We're going to escape"

"What about Jack?" Ana asks, not lowering her own voice.

"When we get away from this place, we'll get the police. They'll come back for him, promise" a silent pause settles between them, Ana locks her eyes in hers for the final question.

"What about Bill?" the look on Beth's face was a mixture of shock and anger.

"He'll get what's coming to him. You just wait and see Ana, sweetheart, he won't hurt you ever again, I promise" Ana couldn't stop a betraying tear from falling from her eye.

"I hate him, but I can't stop thinking about him" she stifles a cry, she had whispered the last part, Beth holds her to her chest.

"It'll pass; once we're out of his grasp you'll see everything will become normal again"

"Promise?" Ana asks, needing to keep hope on something.

"Promise" Ana breaths out in a state of peace, believing her mother's words, but unsure if they could win against Bill's goals.

Just as Ana backs away from Beth the door of the bedroom opens, instead of being Liam or Pim, it was Bill who entered. Changed into different clothes and looking rather mean in Beth and Ana's direction. He walks forth a few steps.

"Ana, come with me. We have to talk" he says in a hoarse voice, displeased by the family sight. Ana trembles at the sound of his voice, she returns in Beth's protective arms. "Now Ana" he growls, impatience growing in his voice. Beth shoots her glance in his direction.

"You leave her alone, can't you see she had had enough? Just leave her" Beth bitterly says to Bill, not keeping one word away without adding venom to it. This angered Bill, he marches forth, Andy scurries away to the corner of the bed in fear, Sarah also prepares to protect her sister. Bill grabs a fistful of Ana's clothes and viciously pulls Ana away from Beth, Beth struggles to keep Anika in her arms. Ana cries as she is being ripped away from Beth's warmth.

"Let her go!" Beth yells; going at him with her fists, Sarah, who had been besides her mother was now tarring at him also; she grabs him by his hair and pulls back with force. Bill gives a cry of agony before pushing Beth away and nearly goes to strike Sarah with his fist, he pauses for a moment allowing time for Sarah to fall back, Ana saw his attention and quickly draws him back to her.

"Don't Bill! I'm sorry, I'll follow you now. Just please don't hurt them. Don't hurt my family, please" she begs, she passes a sooth hand over his angered face. Both Beth and Sarah watch, Beth was both shocked and defensive about the gesture Anika was doing, she would protect her if that monster takes it anywhere else then just a caress. "Let's just go alright? I'll be obedient now, I'll cooperate. I promise" she continues, trying to sooth him. Even if her entire body trembled in fear.

His fist had returned to normal, he let it drop and loosened his grip on her clothes. He was steadying himself with one knee on the bed, Ana was nearly under him. Beth at the wall of the bed and Sarah on her guard in the center, where Bill's fist use to aim. Andy was hiding in the corner, completely scared by the action taking place. Bill takes a moment to take in Ana's promise, the people around him angered him. But Ana was willing to cooperate. That would be enough for now, he backs off the bed.

"Good, follow me" he says, trying to keep his rage back from overloading. He heads back to the door, Ana unwillingly slips off the bed. Still shaking from the near attack. Beth grabs her arm.

"Stay here Ana. She's not going with you!" Beth barks at Bill, he turns annoyed.

"You might want to rethink that thought of yours before your daughter Sarah receives a beating of her own" this made Beth freeze, she was placed between a wall and a stone, neither of her choices would save her children. Ana places a kind hand on Beth's.

"Don't worry, I won't be long" she reassures her, knowing inside she too was frightened and unsure. It took a moment before Beth releases Anika, killing herself inside. Anika forces on a smile, "It's going to be alright, you'll see" she says kindly. Bill opens the door; he was getting impatient.

"Now Ana" he growls, ready to return and drag her himself. She takes one last look at her family before unwillingly following Bill out of the room. He lets her go through the door first, slamming the door shut behind him.

He lead her straight to her room, she took a glimps at Vel sitting at the computer, he gave a grave look in her direction, she saw fear in his eyes when they settled on Bill. She deturns her look back on the floor entering in her senctuary, her space. He closes the door quickly and walks to her, she held her breath when he turned her to face him and held her face between his hands. Examining her wounded face.

His eyes were settled on the bump on her head, the only wound on her face not caused by him, his fingers; hidden in their glove, places pressure on the bump, just like Vel did, but unlike Vel, he was more willing to hurt her. She gimiches as he touches her wound. He watches her face for comfirmation at the status of the injury.

"What happened?" he asks, still eyeing the wound.

"Nothing" she answers, unwilling to speak about the event. He holds her face in his grip again, staring straight in her eyes with a serious glare.

"Ana, tell me what happened" he says, his voice grave and annoyed. Her golden rings search his sky blue eyes, she didn't know what sort of cruelties he could do. She herd the shot, she knew someone was dead, Whilly's dead, she had herd Beth tell Sarah. What could Whilly have done to deserve death?

"Pim striked me. I hit the wall; it was an accident" she states clearly, would he kill Pim too? Risk another of his men? He sighs out angrily.

"An accident? What sort of accident? Where you breaking your promise Ana?" she tried to shake her head but his hands prevented any movement. She had to answer him orally.

"No" she wasn't willing to elabourate. But his glare indicated to her it was better she did. "The phone rang, Andy just wanted to answer it but Vel stopped him. I wanted to help Andy, he was getting hurt and I didn't realize I got in the way. So Pim striked me so I would shut up, I hit the wall and that's what caused the bump. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I really am, I won't restart ever again I promise" his hand began getting soaked in her tears. He knew by this she was being sincere. He wipes them away with his thumb, her eyes stayed locked in his.

"You've done a mistake. Don't let it happen again alright? Do I have your cooperation?" he says calmly, speaking softly to get the message clear.

"Yes, I promise" she continues in tears, not feeling threatened anymore, but shame grew in her for the lack of courage to stand up to Bill; he owned her completely, just one regard and she was on her knees begging for forgivness for something that was completely not her fault. He smiles wickedly.

"Good" she says, releasing her; he walks pass her to the bed; he feels its fabric with his hand before getting on and laying down; relaxing his arms behind his head. She turns to watch him, he closes his eyes. "I need to rest, I'm exhausted with disappointment you and your family always seem to impose" he states, feeling her stare on his face. She remains silent, unwilling to talk or mention anything. He too stopped speaking; and the silence overlaps the room.

A moment later Anika's eyes fall to her digital watch; as she lays her eyes on the glowing numbers turning to 9:00; the digital watch turns off; Ana wonders what happened to it, Bill sensed something as well and she watches him get up.

"The hell?" he starts looking at the clock, he looks at Ana and sees the same confusion on her face. He heads to the door; he turns to her before leaving "Stay here" he orders before heading out. Half closing the door behind him.

Anika walks up to the door; she takes a peek out and opens it more, she takes a step out and looks towards the living room/kitchen and watches the men by the back mummble about the computer screen which seemed all fuzzy now. What's going on? Is this what Beth had been talking about? Anika asks herself, and just on cue she hears a smash coming from Jack's office.

The alarm system goes off, screaming the warning to the men. All their heads turn to the same direction the smash came from. That's when Anika sees Beth and the kids slip behind going to the basement. The men began moving forth to Jack's office, Vel was ordered to stay put.

They forgot all about her, Anika acted quickly and returned to where her room was and went out by the front door, making no sound in the process. She would be sure to meet her family by the car, if not, well she would be at least out of harms way.

Waiting outside in the bleak darkness and heavy rain drops striking Anika's head and body was maybe not all that brilliant of a idea. The garage door opens with Beth and the kids scrambling to the car; Ana was close to join them before she saw Pim rushing over. She hadn't gotten far when she saw Beth use the car door to hit him to the ground, Beth looks at Ana situated in front of the car with a bat in hand.

"Ana! Get in the car quick!" She calls to her, it took some time before Anika begun to move, that's when she saw him come out from the house, heading to her family.

Anika watches as Bill aims his gun to Beth's head, she sees him and screams while Pim and Vel gather the kids out of the car. Bill turns next to Ana, Anika holds the bat up threateningly, Bill advances with his gun still risen, closer to her he lowers it. Big mistake.

She takes a chance and strikes him in the gut with the bat, he groans out in pain and falls to his knee, she was about to strike again though pauses when she begun having second thoughts, could she really kill him? Instantly Bill grabs the bat from her numb hands and punches her across the head making her fall to the ground nearly unconscious.

He grabs her furiously by the collar, he screams to Pim to get the rest back into the house, Ana herd Vel begin to contradict him, it didn't last to long, Bill was more then frustrated, Anika had crossed the line with the bloody Stanfields. At the side wall of the house he threw her against the wall, she falls down to the floor; her eyes open watching his every movement. She was still dizzy from the blow and wasn't too sure where she was. He aims his gun at her, his index finger willing to pull the trigger on her; forever end the annoying distractions in his plan forever.

Ana was waiting for him to finish her, finally end her life here and now. Who would miss her? She had no memories of her life before being adopted by the Stanfields, and the way it was going they would soon join her if not be happier without her around. Minutes were passing, but nothing was happening, they glanced at each other absently.

She could hardly see his eyes in the dock and rain, but her golden honey rings were as clear as day for him, dipped in innocence how could they ever tempt him to a point he had but one will to kill her and make those honey eyes close forever. His mind was willing, but not his heart; betraying his corps and mind it worked against him urging him to leave Ana untouched.

Ana trembled, her fear caused her to choke; she chokes for air and soon passes out. The last image she saw was Bill lowering his gun while the rain beats down roughly on him; confusing her for whether they were tears she saw near his eyes, or just droplets of cold rain.


End file.
